


Is truancy a school of magic?

by godaime_obito



Series: Kakaobi event 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Idiots in Love, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, same verse as reluctant questing from madatobi week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: My fill for kakaobi week day 4: fantasy; set in the same verse as Reluctant QuestingObito has only been Madara’s ‘apprentice’ for two months and he’s already prepared to kill him. He can’t believe he’s stuck here for a whole year. Accidentally set a festival on fire once and suddenly everyone thinks you ‘have anger management issues’ and need to ‘go learn some management skills from Madara; he’s been through this’.





	Is truancy a school of magic?

Obito has only been Madara’s ‘apprentice’ for two months and he’s already prepared to kill him. He can’t believe he’s stuck here for a whole year. Accidentally set a festival on fire once and suddenly everyone thinks you ‘have anger management issues’ and need to ‘go learn some management skills from Madara; he’s been through this’. Honestly every moment he doesn’t set something on fire is a surprise to Obito, because in spite of his decade or so fire free he always seems on the verge of setting things ablaze. That Tobirama guy who’s always hanging around says he’s just biased, and that Obito specifically is what makes him contemplate arson. Which is ridiculous because he is great company.

The point is, Madara has sent him on another fetch quest, which he insists are vital to teaching him patience. Obito is half convinced the thing he’s looking for doesn’t exist. If he stabs Madara in his sleep all the magic in the world won’t give him an advantage. He can find his mystic illusion crystal in the underworld.

He’s talked to everyone in town who knows anything about magic, and checked every supply store. If it exists he’s going to need more information on where to find it. That means a trip to the ridiculously large library on the outskirts of town Tobirama is in love with. Obito heaves a dramatic sight and makes his way through the back streets toward it.

Obito pushes open the grand double doors and slips into the library as quickly as he can. The doors still almost catch his coattails as they slam shut. The four-story shelves loom over him. There is no librarian in sight. There never is. Obito doesn’t think there _is_ one. He doesn’t even know where to start looking. Maybe he should have hunted down Tobirama for help.

“Hello?” he calls out, “Anybody here?” Please let there be someone who might have a clue on where to find a tome on crystals. A blot of silver peaks around a distant shelf. “Hey there! Can I get some help?” Obito’s definitely above normal library volume, but it’s not like there is a librarian to yell at him.

He heads in the direction of the mystery person as they walk out into the aisle way to meet him. They’re starting to look familiar. “Kakashi?”

“Obito,” he replies with a cheeky grin, “I never thought I’d see you in a library!”

“Ha. Ha. Look,” he deadpans, “I don’t know what you’re doing out here, but I just want to find a tome on crystals.”

“I’m here to study water based magic with Tobirama,” Kakashi says, elaborating completely unwantedly. “He may focus on necromancy, but he’s the best water mage in the country too, and I want to master all the elemental magics. I’m surprised they haven’t mentioned it to you, since you’re living with them,” he continues, still not wanted.

“Them? I’m staying with Madara.”

“…Obito, Madara and Tobirama live _together_ ,” Kakashi is making his old ‘I can’t tell if you’re joking or just that dumb’ face.

“What? I thought he just hang out at Madara’s a lot?”

“Obito,” Kakashi says pained, “They’re married.”

“…What.”

“You know Obito, since we graduated the Academy I’ve really come to miss your antics. This is the funniest thing that’s happened all week.”

“What the fuck,” he replies, still too caught up in the realization that Madara is _married_ to register what Kakashi is saying.

“What are you looking for exactly?” Kakashi prompts, placing a hand on his back and directing Obito further into the shelves.

“Madara told me to get him an amethyst of Cyric?” Obito answers, still slightly dazed.

“Cyric? The god of lies, domain over trickery?”

“Is he?”

“I don’t want to brag…”

“You? Brag? Never.”

“…but I know a lot about crystals, and that most definetly does not exist. He even said Cyric, that’s an obvious, well, trick.”

“So, I’m not that up on my deities, it’s not like I’m a paladin,” Obito retorts, “and I already guessed it was probably made up. I’m going home to set Madara on fire.” He turns on his heal and stalks toward the grand entrance.

“That is not going to help you with your anger management,” Kakashi snarks, running after him. “I have a better idea. Why don’t you forget about Madara and his quests for a while and come see something I found nearby?”

“What something?” he asks as he slows down from his near sprint.

“I really peaceful something I think you’ll like,” he says with a grin.

Kakashi slips ahead of him and swings the doors wide open with a burst of wind magic. Obito follows reluctantly behind him as he walks toward the woods that surround the town. He went from a bogus quest to following a schoolmate he hasn’t seen since he was thirteen into the deserted woods. What a day. They walk through the dense trees and vines for about ten minutes before Kakashi begins to slow down.

He stops in front of a particularly dense wall of undergrowth and pulls back the vines gesturing for Obito to go through. “Beauty before intelligence,” Kakashi chirps. He’s not sure if that counts as a compliment or not.

Obito walks into an open clearing. It’s…actually beautiful. There are wildflowers, swarmed in spots by butterflies, and a slow-moving river cutting through the far edge. Kakashi pushes through the vines after him steadily following behind him as he walks toward the water.

“Have a seat! Or better yet just lay down by the water! It’s impossible to be angry there,” Kakashi insists.

Obito does so. “I hate that you’re always right, and as soon as I’m out of this clearing I’ll be very angry about it,” he complains. The only response he receives is a giggle cut off by a snort.

“This is way better than letting the old hothead know I figured out his quest was bull,” he says.

Kakashi plops down and lies on his side facing Obito. “I thought it would be. It’d be a great spot for a picnic, wouldn’t it?”

“I guess, are you inviting me to a picnic?”

“Why not? Ditch whatever errand Madara sends you on tomorrow, and meet me here for a nice lunch,” Kakashi suggests.

Obito twists from where he’s been laying sprawled out on his back to look at Kakashi, mirroring his reclined pose. “Shouldn’t you save the picnics for asking someone on a date or something?” he wonders.

“Obito,” Kakashi deadpans, “I realize based on our conversation at the library that I’m going to have to be very clear about this.”

“Huh?” Obito’s face scrunches up in confusion. What is Kakashi on about this time?

“A picnic, particularly one here, is in fact very date like, that is because I do in fact mean it as a date. I, Kakashi Hatake, am in fact, asking you, Obito Uchiha, on a lovely lunch date tomorrow. Here, as a picnic.”

Obito squints at him in reply. As much as he acts like he doesn’t like Kakashi, he actually does think he’s really smart, and maybe a bit cool, in a nerdy way. “Oh. Yeah, I’d love to ditch on Madara and make eyes at you by this river or whatever.”

“Yeah? That’s it? Just. Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought you’d be more dramatic about being asked out.”

“Well now that you’ve made me think about it, there’s nothing really subtle about taking me out to the flowers-and-butterflies-clearing,” Obito informs him.

“Right, of course,” Kakashi says, not sure what exactly to do next. Eventually he decides to assume Obito’s earlier position of sprawled out on his back. “I think I should have waited to ask until we were leaving. It’s sort of awkward to just lay here now, isn’t it?”

“Well, for being a genius, you’ve always been awkward,” Obito answers.

“Thanks,” he deadpans. Kakashi can’t believe this is the person he choice to have a crush on for all these years. He needs a spell for teleporting out of embarrassing situations.


End file.
